First J: Ch 8
She couldn’t say another word. I had pressed the trigger of my blaster and turned her head to ashes. She was talking way too much! I climbed onto the tire with the help of two of the crew men pulling me up. The Bouncer slipped completely under the dust and seconds later the powdery surface had settled as smooth as before and there was no trace that something had happened here. The big tire floated on the stuff. Then a huge tremor rippled through the sand, and a fast moving wave pushed the tire forward in a wild ride. “I guess she managed to activate the bomb after all. ” The governor shook his head laughing.” I will make it a point and visit Nilfeheim ! You saved all our lives again! ” “Well I don’t mind doing that, Sir, but I am taking the next bus out of here.” Even with the limited range of the Helmet radio, he was able to contact a dust miner camp and moments later a small fleet of flyers appeared. We were flown back to Dusk and I was invited to a reception at the Governor’s penthouse on top of a tall sky scraper. Not that I had much of a choice to decline, they had dropped me of at the Super Lux hotel and in its priciest suite. I actually was glad to take a bath. Not that I really touched the dust, but seeing it for that long made me long for a long soaking in cold water. The Auto dresser was like the one at the Crystal Palace of the latest kind and was able to fix my hair with molecular extensions as it used to be. I wondered if the dresser had any female selections and I resisted the urge to indulge myself as I found out it had a very extensive one. The suite came with a real Butler, that was a fancy name for a man servant and he organized a new PDD for me. My Chain sword I had left behind for the tour was brought to me as well. Out of a whim and a promise to myself I ordered a can of Stick and Fix and put it in my shirt pocket. Hoping I would not need it of course. Mr. Reynolds greeted me at the reception and introduced me to a host of people I immediately forgot after they had shaken my hand.” Sir, I really would like to go back to be a face among many, take the next space bus and be out of here.” “Well I can’t blame you. Mr. Olafson but I assure you Twilight is not like this usually. The Day and Night wars are over for a long time and since both towns are connected now with Mag Tubes they have put their differences aside, except for the local Vaccu Ball matches of course. I wish I could show you some more of our world.” A man with a white hat, and white suit came over.” Mr. Olafson, I am Alex Enroe the seventh of Enroe Industries. Your fast action has saved us much headaches and I would love to invite you to see Gore II. It is a very unusual place and a big tourist attraction. I can personally guarantee there won’t be any more Terroristic activities. That group was small and thanks to the intelligence we gathered, the Union Police and the PSI Corps are here to roll up that little problem.” “It wasn’t so little to me, Sir. They stuck guns in my face, twice and that was only the tip of the iceberg.” He padded my shoulder.” I am sorry, Sir. I perhaps used the wrong words. What I meant to say is how grateful I am for what you did.” “Is it really a living planet?” “Yes it was in a sense. It is a space born life form of approximately the size of Earth. It has a crystalline, silicone like surface and is in permanent orbit around the sun Gore. No one knows its origin or how it developed. Underneath that crust it has a thick layer of what we call Gore Tissue. It is a flesh like substance and it does have other similar tissue layers of different consistency all the way to the core, where something akin to a heart can be found. The heart has stopped beating or pumping about 200,000 years ago. The creature or the planet is technically no longer alive, but since it is so big it takes a while to die completely, so some of the outer tissue regions are still active or alive if you will. It has very unique range of small life forms of both plant and animal origin, but nothing that could remotely be called sentient. Space born organisms are very rare but not unheard off. I assure you the Saresii and the Narth confirmed that Gore is not sentient or has even the weakest brain or neurological function in any way shape or form.” Alex Enroe offered me to sit with him and then said.” Big Corporations are often painted as the bully and the evil incarnate, but I assure you if the Narth confirm the life form is neither sentient nor alive anymore you can take that to the Union Bank. No amount of money, not even my famous rival Mr. Schwartz could make the Narth do anything they don’t want or make them say something that is not so.” It did sound interesting. “So what are you doing there? I mean as a corporation?” “First and foremost we do research. To answer that mystery how did it develop and what is it actually. The leading Xeno Biological institutes have branches on and inside Gore. Then we harvest small amounts of a special biological liquid that has a host of pharmaceutical uses. Mind you that there is more of that stuff than water in the oceans of Nilfeheim and we harvest about 300 to 400 liters a year. Schwartz does about the equal amount.” “Well I guess I would not mind seeing it. It sounds like an interesting place and unless that Helen woman is right there aren’t any others like it.” He laughed.” Well the Gore Defenders and the Church of Gore claim that there are 11 others like it. In other galaxies of course and without any definite locations, but then the whole mythology of the Gore Planet was dreamed up by a very unsuccessful play write named Steven Dunham, who decided to invent a religion. He decided it would be more profitable than writing plays no one wanted to see. That whacko adheres to the Gal Drift society and gets his followers from that same society. Union Police found his notes and PDD during his first arrest and he admitted freely to have invented it all, to gain fame.” I nodded.” That Helen woman sure swallowed it hook, line and sinker. I guess it is just an outlet for them to blame someone else for their problems.” “Exactly, Mr. Olafson. Well if you like we can actually leave in an hour or so. My private Yacht is standing by and I have a feeling you are not the big reception kind of guy!” “No I am not, but I can’t stay long. I really must reach Arsenal in three and a half weeks.” “Gore II is not far from here and you can catch a Bus or let me pay for a Lux Clipper passage and you be there with time to spare.” My PDD buzzed and I saw the Olafson Wolf Logo on the preview screen. So separated myself a little and activated the full field screen. It was Elena who called. She waved and smiled, then the visual sensor pulled back and I saw she was at Uncle Hogun’s Inn with Little Exa and she in turn was standing close to Aunt Freydis and my big Uncle. Her sad expression was gone; she beamed with a broad smile on her small face.” Eric, everything is wonderful here! There is lots of snow and it is cold but I had a snow ball fight with other kids today and it was great fun!” She swallowed and inhaled and went right on.” Do you know what is best? My biggest dream came true! I am going to be adopted! Really! I am going to be an orphan no more, can you believe that?” Uncle Hogun’s usually so stern face looked at her with the greatest affection.” Eric you have made us the biggest gift you could have made! We love that little whirlwind!” Aunt Freydis also smiled warmly.” We got a child of our own now! Little Exa, and she is hardly stealing anything! She is really good!” I finally managed to say something.” I am glad it worked out, for all of you!” Elena said. “We miss you all. Even Father misses you but of course he doesn’t say it right out but they delivered the new boats today and he named them Eric and Elena. Right now he is over at the Exchange Café bragging with his new boats and telling everyone that his son paid for them just like that.” “I miss you too, Elena!” The Old Keeper came into the view field and to my surprise he wore Olafson Red.” Don’t look at me like that! I think I look good in red! I am officially the Eldest now. I was beating your grumpy friend by a few thousand years. Egill is of course our representative now and he was introduced to the Assembly officially only five days ago” He then touched the red cloak.” You know I had no clan association of my own and therefore could not be an Elder.” He looked over to my sister and he also looked at her with noticeable affection.” It actually was Elena’s idea. She is a smart girl, you know! She suggested it and your father made me an Olafson and now I am an Elder…well the new Eldest that is, if that makes sense. I wasn’t associated with anything new the last few millennia.” I had listened to his report and smiled “I was just surprised to see you in Red, sure suits you well, and makes that shaggy beard look whiter!” He brushed his beard. “I think I could trim it a bit.” Then he changed the subject. “What is this all about? You being the Hero of Twilight? Aren’t you supposed to be halfway to Arsenal by now? You’re basically still in the neighborhood!” “Well it sort of happened.” “Yes we saw the news! Sort of happened! Things like this seem always just sort of happen to you! So where are you now?” “I am on my way to Gore II. I was invited to check it out. I still have time to make it to Arsenal” “Oh I have been there! Amazing place in a disgusting, exciting sort of way! If you there send me a Poster and a T Shirt. I forgot to pick one up and I like to have a souvenir.” “Sure will!” “Take care, young Eric!” They all waved and Elena blew me a kiss.” Next time you call, call from an Avatar enabled GalNet terminal. I want to hug you!” I promised and terminated the call. The Governor insisted on handing me a medal and said.” From what I understand you are going to apply at the Academy. So I thought a medal might be a good idea. It’s the Key to Twilight.” I thanked him and said my farewells, and then I left with Alex Enroe to the Space Port. We rode in a Cadillac flyer of the newest kind and I padded the seats. “I got to admit these are the most comfortable seats I had ever used.” He grinned broadly.” I am glad you approve of them. Not everything good is made by Schwartz Industries, you know.” “I am sure that is the case. I bought an Enroe Industrial Recycler and it did everything it promised it would.” “It is good to hear that.” “So you are the big boss of Enroe?” “Yes that’s me. Enroe Industries, second only to SII.” “I guess there is some rivalry between you and them?” “Of course there is. There are thousands of Mega Corporations but only twenty that are called Ultra Corps. We are number two, and I hate to admit that, but we and all the others combined would still be a distant second to SII.” “What makes them so much more successful?” “Main factor of their success is Rex Schwartz, their CEO and President, he owns most of the stock of his corporation and he is an immortal. You know belonging to that mysterious original 200 group selected by the Guardian. SII is one of the oldest Corporations; they started on Earth just before the Ascent. Then of course the technical monopolies! Schwartz Industries controls and basically owns GalNet and GalCom. No one else can compete with that as they have the secret of Instant communication. SII has the sole patent on Space Train technology, Owns two of the Space Bus Lines and is the sole operator of the new Trans Matter tunnels, another technical monopoly. Schwartz Industies is the Queen approved and appointed supplier of Nutri-Syrup to the Klack. You cannot even begin to imagine how much Sugar vitamin syrup he delivers to the Klack daily. SII had major trade and commerce with the Attican Commonwealth for over 500 years, long before they became members. Can you guess who does 90 percent of all business there? “Almost 80 percent of all ships and over 75 percent of every other supply item delivered to the Union fleet is made by SII.” He actually started to sound angry.” So it is hard to really compete against that!” “I never really thought about all that. My planet almost became victim to a Mega Corp so I am not exactly a great fan, but my Grandfather was a business-man and left me some money and while his company was not exactly a Mega Corp. I don’t think it’s small.” “Who was your Grandfather and what’s the name of his Company? Maybe I heard of it.” “Erik Gustav Ragnarsson and I the Company was or is called Silver Falcon Enterprises.” “I don’t believe it! The Grandson of the Hawk man in my flyer! Your Grandfather was a legend, Eric. Chairman of the Trade and Finance Committee at Pluribus and he started that company of his with very limited resources. Silver Falcon Enterprise isn’t a mega corporation , but it certainly isn’t small. It is very solid in earnings and growth from what I hear. Now I am even more pleased to meet you. I always respected Mr. Ragnarsson a great deal. Can you tell me about that Corp who endangered your planet?” I told him the story and he listened without interrupting.” Yes I am afraid that can happen. The smaller ones really fight tooth and nails for every percentage of profit and not always care about the laws. “He held up his hands. “Now I am not claiming we are angels either, but there are limits. Enroe Industries has at least under my watch not commited murder, hired assassins or used black mail. Now I am not above to knock a few heads of rival corps now and then. ” He then pointed out the window. “That’s the Spirit of America, my yacht. ” What he pointed at, was a beautiful fast looking ship , gleaming in a deep cobalt blue and I was certain at least a 500 meter hull.” Wow that’s one big ship to call a yacht!” “She’ll get us to Gore in no time and after two three days of Sight seeing It would be a personal pleasure to take you to Corridor, from where you can take a bus to Arsenal.” Interlude: GalNet Entry: Ex-One-Oh-One Among the most unusual civilizations in the known universe are without question the X101's. The only civilization based on machines. The X101's occupy the only planet around the sun Magnitude. The planet is called Factory and it is inhospitable to most life forms with temperatures dropping to -120 degrees Celsius and never exceeding -80 degrees. It has a weak atmosphere and no liquid water. Yet the planet is home to a thriving civilization of highly advanced humanoid shaped robots. The X101 reject the term robot or android and prefer the term Sentient Machines or Sentmac. The recorded history of the X101's begins with the series 101 explorer. The first mobile sentient machine machines previous lacked true sentience. While organic sentient beings develop over millennia of evolution usually out of a dominant life form, machines need a maker, someone who made the first machine. The X101 are no exception and before they became self-aware and self replicating, someone had to built that first robot factory. The Sentmac became self aware long after the Original Creators have vanished. These mysterious makers left a fully automatic factory behind on that planet gave it one command: Build and improve robots. The makers are kin to gods in the eyes of the Sentmac. About 200,000 years ago the X101 E series was made. Mobile and self aware robotic, man like machines made in the image of the makers and the X101 E series improved the factory now called Mother Machine, with a huge stationary positronic brain that in turn designed and improved robots every generation. But even with very advanced recycling and the extensive use and constant development of Nanite technology, a raw material shortage was unavoidable. It was during a time when rare earths were in short supply, most important components of the positronic brains. It was then the Kermac made first contact and offered space faring technology and access to all the raw materials needed to flood the galaxy with the X101s. Mother machine was convinced they were the returning makers as they were of biological origin and had humanoid features. The Kermac were welcomed but immediately placed a 10 ton Anti Matter bomb right inside the Brain housing of Mother Machine and threatening to detonate if the Machines who were immune to Kermac Psionic suggestions did not comply with all commands given. Mother Machine came to the conclusion that the Kermac were not the Makers. The Makers would never need such hostile means to control the X101. Mother Machine complied with their commands mostly because the Kermac gave Mother Machine and the Sentmacs a new purpose and something to do, other than making Machine learned that other cilvilizations had more than one motivation and more than one purpose. The X101's developed robotic space ships and became the most feared and efficient thrall species of the Kermac during the 4th Intergalactic war. During a daring commando mission a team of Recon marines penetrated Mother Machine and deactivated the Bomb and killed the Kermac Guard. One of the team members was a Homo Stellaris and upon seeing him, Mother Machine was convinced she met a maker, especially so since he came to her rescue and to free the X101's. Shortly thereafter the Ex-One-Oh Ones joined the Union. Cirruit was a typical X 794 series. Exactly 200 centimeters tall, and weight to the gramm 299.65 kilograms. His human shaped body had a thin layer of memory flex chrome steel, smooth as water and shiny. Underneath that skin a body of Nano tube cobalt steel and mylo-mylar syntho muscles. The most advanced pressure sensitive sensor network in his fingertips. He could see in all light conditions and process the entire electro magnetic spectrum. Ciruit was a healthy Sentmac and could lift or press weights exceeding 1000 kilos easily. He did not need air or food as his zero point energy power storage would last exactly 1,752,000 hours or two hundred standard Union years under normal conditions. After the energy was depleted he would cease to function and die. Mother Machine prohibited the re-energizing of any Sentmac, to prevent over crowding, psychological problems and most of all so X101's would have something like a natural life cycle. He had a human face, but without hair or pores or wrinkles. He did not have eyelids or any real body orifices other than his mouth , but that was not a real orifice as he had no throat. connecting his mouth with the rest of his body. He planned to get himself a Simu Eat Upgrade as soon as he was off planet. Union Robotic Companies offered a wide range of Upgrades, add ons and custom modifications, most of them were of course not approved by Mother Machine. Behind the skull plates was his positronic brain with his very own distinctive synaptic pathways making him a true individual. That was the greatest achievement since the introduction of the 700 model. Even though he came of the same assembly line as 40 million other 794 models of his generation, there was not a single 794 that conceived the environment like him, felt or thought like him. He was a male model. Sentmacs had no sex drive or gender differentiation, and of course no functional sex organs (there were certain mostly illegal upgrades available though. But then any upgrade not made for an entire generation by Mother Machine was more or less Illegal) Gender appearance was considered an improvement since the 712 series, which came first of the line right after the X101's became Union members. Mother machine decided that true perfection of individualism lay in imperfection and in her oppinion having genders was the biggest illogical biological mystery and imperfection. Besides Union robots were as advanced and in the case of the latest SII Battle and Expert robots far more advanced than X101's in terms of technical features, but Mother machine did not want mere factory cookie cutter robots but a real race that was equal to the organic ones and that meant imperfections . A randomizer program introduced a wide range of imperfections. Cirruit for example, despite his positronic brain wasn’t a genius when it came to math, or remembering things, he could not tell time without looking on a time left arm was 0.7 mm shorter than his right. He and all of his kind had to learn in schools. Mother machine insisted every X101 going to Union School. They came of the line with only rudimentary programming to walk, use the body and secondary system maintenance. Since the 719 series real sleep was introduced. All Sentmacs since then could no longer function around the clock and would feel tired and fatigued, only a power down phase restored peak levels. He was especially proud of the fact that the 794 series were the first who actually dreamt, a program would use random images and sounds and reassemble them into vivid dreams. The more intense an event was the more of kit would end up in a dream. Like all X101's he was ashamed of the time they had been forced to fight for the Kermac. Thanks to the courage and daring of a small band of Union Marines , Mother Machine was freed to make her own decissions once again. Even though the Terrans vehemently denied being the Makers, Mother Machine with access to GalNet researched the matter in great detail and believed that it was the Celtest , that advanced civilization that had vanished a million years ago to be the Makers and who had made the Factory and did not leave but were destroyed by the Dark empire. Many rumors existed that the Terrans were a forgotten Celtest colony. (a rumor the Terrans did not like, they insisted to have developed on their own). The fact that the Terrans created the Homo Stellaris, the closest possible mixture between man and machine was a key factor in her believes that the Earthers were the direct link to the Makers and thus the true owners and masters of the Sentmac. The X101 were fiercely loyal to the Union but especially to the Terrans and most X101's served in the Union Military or the Fleet. Ciruit however had no interest in becoming a soldier or a fleet officer. Even among his kind, he was known to be one of the most gifted Nanite Technicians and developers. While many space faring cultures of tech-level Six or higher used some form of Nanite technology, no one was as good and as advanced as the X101's. He had a lucrative offer from Schwartz Nano Tech development in his pocket and today he would board a space bus to fly to Omni Tech Planet, the most secretive and best security shielded Corporate owned planet in the known galaxy. Rumors among his friends had it, that Schwartz Industries worked on Technology considered tech level nine or ten. The new Trans Matter Tunnel technology for example, it was generally believed that not even the Celtest had this particular technology was at least TL 9. And he would be allowed to work there, among and side by side the brightest and best engineers in the Universe. The labs and development shops so he was told by the Schwartz Recruiter had no equal and the most expensive equipment was available to everyone working there. No budget or material limits. If he would need 5 tons of Hexatonium the most expensive substance known for an experiment that would burn it all up, it would be made available. He only needed to fly to Corridor with the space bus and then a corporate luxury ship would take him to Omni. He had seen his new home in a Holo presentation already. A two level apartment with Super Lux accommodations in a Stratosphere tower complete with an incredible view over Omi City and the Oceans beyond. Cirruit always loved to shop and his salary would allow him to shop to his heart’s content. Factory and the Sun magnitude were deep in the Core ward sector. Beyond a 2 light-years sphere centered on Magnitude, begun the territory of the Galactic Council (as the Kermac called their sphere of influence.) Only a narrow corridor of 22 light years length and 1 light year across connected Magnitude with the rest of the Union. That didn’t mean Mother Machine felt abandoned or helpless. Magnitude was heavily defended with planetary and space born forts and so was the corridor. Right on the other side of the corridor in Union space was planet called Corri- Door. So named as it was the point where this and another similar corridor of 83 light years length originated and connected Union space to the Arsenal System. Both of these unusual arrangements were part of the last armistice treaty between Union and the Galactic Council. He would not go to Arsenal, his destination was 2500 light years away in the Spin ward Sector. Ciruit told his friends good bye and promised to call and then boarded the space bus to Corri-Door. Magnitude had only one planet but being the home world of a Union race it had a busy Class A space port in orbit around the sun about one AE away from Factory. There was one more solar system within the 2 light year sphere. An old red sun called Outpost with a bunch of relative worthless rock planets of great age, but it was the site of the a huge Union construction project, and Wurgus Sun engineers worked on that red star to coax it back to fresh live as a G III yellow sun. Having a forward post so deep in enemy territory could not be wasted and with the right equipment and extreme long range scanners, enemy space ship traffic all the way to Kermac prime could be monitored and that was the reason behind all that construction and improvement activity and also the reason for heavy space traffic. He hated the Kermac and their arrogance! Lying to Mother machine and then planting a bomb in her mind center. The X101 would not forget and not even their Union allies knew about the Revenge device hidden beneath the tallest mountain of Factory. Would war ever break out again between Union and the Kermac, the X101 would do their part to guarantee victory and repay the Kermac for their reign of terror. Like every Sentmac he had visited the Monument of Freedom in the center of Mother Machine - City. The 1000 meter tall obelisk made of Platinum engraved the images and names of the marines and inside the 63 bodies of the Kermac encased in transparent Duranium along with a replica of the AM bomb. The space bus was filled to the last seat with construction workers, engineers and shop keepers coming from Outpost to take their vacation or extended R&R in Union main space. Factory always welcomed tourists but still had little in terms of real recreation facilities. Cirruit found his reserved seat next to a human female. She smiled at him and took her bag of his seat. “Sorry!” “Oh no problem, I am just glad I did not actually smash it, sitting down.” “You have a very nice voice, for a machine!” She said then put her hand on her mouth. “Sorry again. This came out wrong.” Cirruit sat down. “I am not offended. I am a machine and you saying I have a nice voice makes me very proud. ” “I am Seilagh Renwick heading back to Ormond Planet.” She held out her hand. He took it and said. ” Cirruit Sevenninefour, and yes it supposed to mean Circuit but I got that name from my first grade teacher since I couldn’t pronounce Circuit. ” “You get your names form your teachers?” “Yes, as we don’t have parents or families in the biological traditional sense. So our first grade teachers give us individual first names.” She kept holding his hand.“Amazing your hand is not cold as I expected. I am keep insulting you am I? But you are the first X101 I actually meet.” “We keep our outer skin level at exactly 37 degrees Celsius. It makes interaction such as hand shaking with humans more agreeable, besides I don’t like touching cold things either, and everything is cold outside on Factory. And you are the first human I meet in Union Teacher was a Garbini.” He shook his head. ” And you are really not offending me at all. I am quite aware that I am a machine and I know many of the X101 jokes Terrans tell and most of them are quite funny.” “I don’t know any X101 jokes but they have plenty of Irish Jokes where I am from.” “How many X101's does it take to change a light bulb?” “I don’t know. What is a light bulb?” “It takes only one one but seven hundred years till Mother Machine designed the right one for the job.” Then he shrugged in a very human gesture. “I have no idea what a light bulb is and I checked GalNet.” A terrifying Centipede across the Isle clacked with his mandibles and said.” Sorry I overheard your conversation. A light bulb is a very ancient pre Astro Terran device to make light. It is part of a lamp.” “Wow! You should put that on GalNet How did you know that?” “I am sure it is on GalNet somewhere. There are plenty of collector sites. I collect Pre Astro Terran Relics, mostly replicas though as the real stuff is so expensive. That’s where I am going. Pre Astro Collector Convention on Ulta, after bolting and bonding space fort frames for twelve month I needed a break.” “I can imagine!” Cirruit responded. Watching the Space bus lift off from the port plat form and accelerating right away.” They are working on that system ever since I was assembled 16 years ago. Aren’t they done soon?” Seilagh shook her head.” My dad is an engineer there, he says, they won’t be done for another 200 years. The Sun will be back to G III type in about 2000 years if I understood the Wurgus correctly.” Before anyone else could say something, the attendant robot came floating by and announced with loud voice.” All passengers are asked to return to their seats and put on safety restraints and keep all limbs and body parts inside the yellow line around your seats. “The engines of the space bus audibly hummed much higher, it was now flying at maximum speed. The woman next to him had turned on her GalNet set and a news announcer sat with a serious face behind a desk and said.” This is just in: A massive space battle is fought at this very moment at the Prometheus Five Sun Nebula expanse between Union forces, the largest Dai than Fleet ever seen and it is confirmed Nogoll Forces have crossed through Free Space into Union space. Nogoll are Thrall civilization of the Kermac. All Union space is on highest War alert! Intergalactic war is imminent!” The girl looked frightened. We are in the middle of the corridor! I bet they increased speed because we are pursuit by Kermac!” The Centipede raised four of his leg and arm pairs.” No worries young lady. Factory is well defended and there are three space forts in the Corridor!” A strong tremor shook the Space bus and the lights went out!” The American Spirit was nothing I expected a space ship to look from the inside. It was more like a luxurious villa, complete with garden, swimming pool and green lawn. We stepped through a glass sliding door under a blue sky with a single yellow sun and on the green plant surface he called grass, was a table with umbrella and a few garden chairs. Rolling hills with forests in the distance,” All simulated of course,” Alex explained. ” The walls are actually only 30 meters from us, but I like it that way. Care for a drink?” “This is amazing you would never know you are in a space ship sitting here. Do you have coffee?” “Sure do!” He ordered some and then he gestured around.” This is only the private deck of course. The rest of the ship is more traditional if you will.” He sat down and I followed suit. Then as the Coffee was brought out by an older man with white gloves part of the sky vanished and a huge field screen appeared. A voice said.” Mr. Enroe there are Gal News you might want to see, Sir!” “Put it on!” A news announcer said:” I repeat Intergalactic war imminent. Nogoll forces have violated the free space treaty and are engaging Union ships. A fleet of more than 500,000 Dai Than Units is fighting with Nogoll forces against Union Fleet units in the Prometheus Five Sun Nebula area. First reports of casualties have been confirmed.” The CEO of Enroe Industries sighed. “They say war is good for business and in a pure profit sense that is true, but I wish our generation could have been spared. I feel sorry for the lives that are going to be lost!” “I need to go to Arsenal then Sir! I will do my part!” “I have no doubt you will, Eric. I may call you Eric?” “Yes of course.” “Call me Alex then.” The News announcer said.” This is just in. Union is put on highest alert. Pluribus Assembly just called for an emergency session. All civilian craft are asked to avoid border areas and return to the closest ports if possible.” “Well that chancels your plans to get to Arsenal for a while, Eric. Arsenal is deep in Enemy territory and I bet there won’t be any space bus traffic in the Arsenal Corridor. He got up. “I can drop you off at the next Union planet where you can wait for space bus traffic to resume or you can come along with me to Galveston.” “Galveston?” “I am sorry Eric but I got to give you a rain check on the visit to Gore. Enroe Industries will do its patriotic share. We do have a substantial fleet of our own and I am planning to mobilize it and see if we cannot do our part to shorten that war.” “Galveston is not too far from the Prometheus Five sun nebula and it is one of our major dock yards. I am sure we could find something for you to do until Arsenal opens again.” “If we are at war then I want to do my share, be it as a Fleet cadet or as civilian. Count me in Alex.” I was allowed on the bridge of the Spirit. In the subdued light I saw men and women behind duty stations and a furry cat like being sat in the Captain’s chair. Axel introduced me:” Captain Letrah this is Eric Olafson a very resourceful young man I had the pleasure to meet. Eric this is Captain Calia Letrah, she is Togar.” The feline Captain extend her claw tipped hand and with a gnarling sound to her voice.” Nice to meet you Eric and yes I know what you are thinking. I am Togar but I can be trusted and won’t eat human flesh.” “I don’t think it is my thoughts you are reading, Captain Letrah. I never seen or heard of the Togar. They eat humans?” A man next to her laughed.” Our captain can get very agitated at things not done her way, but she hasn’t eaten any of us, yet!” Axel said.” Take us to Galveston.” “Yes, Mr. Enroe.” Axel leaned over and said in a quiet tone.” Togars are a very elusive civilization clear across Free space. There is no direct Union Contact and they are one of the so called Free Space Independent Neutrals, but they don’t like the Union much and it is said they buy human slaves for food.” “They also have very good ears!” Said the Captain.” True the Togar Empire doesn’t like the Union but Togar also don’t like the Kermac, the Nul, and the Shiss or in other words the Empire likes no one very much, with the exception of Axel perhaps. Yes many Togars like human flesh, we also eat Shiss and Kermac. I personally prefer Terran Style pork; it is similar in texture to humans and much less rancid.” Then she laughed with a roar.” It smells like war and who knows if there is a Free space after that, or a Togar Empire. If that Admiral Stahl is on a roll, he might not stop until he reached the other side of Downward!” -- It was a private Yacht, a very big one but just a civilian ship, yet the flair of efficiency and professionalism was addictive. It was a real space ship and this was its bridge! I had the same feeling I had back then when I saw the USS Ragnarsson. This is where I really belonged, in space and on the bridge of a space ship. Not that my chances ever getting there looked very good at the moment. The Togar female got up from her chair and stood beside me.” What fascinates you so? You look like a Togar cub standing inside a meat shop.” “All this!” I made a gesture around the bridge.” It is where I want to be.” “Yes I was the same way ever since I was a Cub. I did not belong to an important family so I would have never been allowed to become an officer in the Togar Fleet. Enlisted yes but Command, never! When Enroe Industries started to deliver Pork meat to our worlds, I sneaked on one of his freighters. Long story short, I was allowed to become a Union Citizen and Alex made me the Commanding Officer of this Yacht. Enroe Industries is the only indirect contact Togar has to the Uinon by the way” “Why aren’t there more Union contacts with Togar?” “I told you, most Togar don’t like humans…other than minced on a platter that is, but Axel fought our queen in personal combat. He lost, but only by little and survived and for that our Queen respects him, even likes him and all Togar loves Enroe bacon!” Her Tail twitched as if independetly alive. “How about you, Human. You appear young. What are your plans?” “I wanted to join the Union Academy to become a Starship Captain.” Her slitted eyes were actually quite beautiful in a wild impressive face with golden , black dotted fur that shimmered like silk.” Yes this is a worthy goal if there ever was one. There is no species friend or foe to the Union that does not openly or secretly admire Union Fleet Captains. It is a special breed of beings, regardless of what species they came from. Saresii, Saran, Shiss, Terran,Klack, Ult or any of the many others, the Union seemed to have found the secret to really select and train them. Infinite confident as the depth of space they are. I have met quite a few you know.” She gestured around.” I am very content with this, it might only be a Yacht to you, but it is a very big one and could easily take on a Togar Battle ship in terms of shields and weapons and out run everything we have with ease, but I would give my tail and my eyeteeth for a Command on a Union Destroyer.” She curled her chaps under her black nose with the long whiskers on each side.” The American Dream technically is a Super Cruiser, a test platform as much as a private yacht for the latest Enroe tech developments and the Union Fleet operates several thousand of these in a different configuration and layout of course. She pointed at the central seat. We are still deep in union space and two days away from Galveston, if you want you can try it out for size.” You mean I can sit in the Command chair?” “It’s where you going to spend much of your time if you are successful with your quest. You might as well see if you like it.” It was nothing short of a religious expereince for me, to actually sit in a real space ship command chair. It immediately adjusted to my body and she explained. It is all pretty much fleet standard except the classified stuff and we don’t have Translocators of course.” She took my hand and placed it over a ball shaped object .” That thing under your right hand is the Master Control Panel. From here you can access all bridge functions. Helm, Navigation, Tactical, engineering, Security and Ops. If any of these stations fail, or don’t react as you want you can overwrite them from here. It takes only a little to get used to it and then it becomes intuitive. The panel now sliding under your left hand is the Master Access Panel. It directly connects you with Communications to all stations; ship wide, departments and Computronic. You can raise alerts; isolate ship sections, damage control and evacuation procedures. The Pedal below your left foot activates chair controls and the right the Command Monitor bank. I could somehow feel the ships very power through the leather of the seat. It was as if the ship became a part of my mind. Nothing could be compared with it. Her whiskers twisted and she exposed her razor sharp teeth and it took me a moment to realize she was trying to smile. “I am not the best judge of human expressions but you sure look like you belong there!” Interlude Dai patriarch Ima Win-Do had narrowly escaped the slaughter. He was still shivering involuntarily; most of his Clan including the Ima Mother was gone. He had seen her rupture and disappear inside an antimatter fusion bomb explosion so huge it looked like the birth of a small star. The Devastator breaking like a demon with glowing shields through that cloud of destruction. Only the presence of a second Dai Mother firing upon the Devastator saved his Battle ship and everyone aboard. One of his destroyers had sacrificed itself flying into the path of three Loki torpedoes aimed at the Battle ship. He ordered his Helm to retreat, but the Navigation sensors were damaged and instead of heading for Free space they went deep into Union space. He had nothing to lose. His tribe was gone and from the last images he saw of the space battle, not many Dai would see another day. His mind burned with the shame of retreat and his heart heavy with the loss of everything he held dear. The traitors had lured them into a trap and a trap it was. The Thalim Nebulas always had been a remote Union area frequented by miners and civilian ships and only two star systems with useless ice planets in vicinity. Always had been a good hunting ground and now thousands of Asteroids suddenly turned into heavily armed space forts, with Translocator cannons, Thor Gun boats and batteries of Loki torpedo tubes. As mighty as the Dai Fleet was it would have been much more of a fight with a well-organized armada, it was utter madness now looking back to do it without any coordination between the Dai Tribes. There was chaos and confusion one side and military precision and tactical guidance by a worthy Admiral on the other side. He wondered if he should have not joined Kar-Hi, but it was too late now! He had fled in the face of the enemy, no matter the fact that 3000 other Tribes had turned and fled as well. He was never this deep in Union Space. On their long range scanners he saw only three ship contacts and sixteen Star systems within reach. His navigation systems still were not reliable. Navigation relied on exact time keeping and a special sensor array that was drained towards the Galactic center and several known pulsars. A ships position could then easily be established. The Sensor array dedicated to that task had been melted and his navigator established position the old way by comparing star charts and making course calculations. All three appeared to be Civilian ships, two of them from the size and speed most likely space buses trying to reach the next port. Full of arrogant Union citizens. Since he did not know where he exactly was any of the sixteen systems could be fleet bases and approaching them would get him destroyed before he could do something to quench his desire for revenge. The third target was fast, and bigger. Most likely some of the fancy luxury clippers, full of wealthy citizens. A worthy target for a pirate. This time he would not raid it, or give it a chance to surrender. He wanted to cause as much death and destruction before Union Forces would finally get him. “Charge all weapons! Maximum speed! And fire all weapons as soon as we are in range. Take out its Engines first!” -- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson